Don't Let Them Separate Us!
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Us Against You! After living together 4 years, the PPG and RRB are low on money. They're forced to move out and live with foster parents. Things're hard enough when Bubbles & Boomer are separated, but, Bubbles also HATES her foster family (except her sis)! Also, there're family secrets revealed! What happens one night when Bubbles & Boomer try to escape to be together?
1. Loosing Money

**okay, sequel time! Here's the sequel to 'us Against You', 'Don't Let Them Separate Us!'**

(Bubbles P.O.V)

"What?! No! You can't!" I yelled in desparation. Currently, the Police were at our house. We'd been short on money lately and haven't been doing a good job paying for our house. They were here to kick us out of our house.

"I'm sorry. But good news, you guys are all getting new families! I've already arranged them. now I will give you guys one week here to pack up and say goodbye to your friends. but remember, this is your last week in this house. Once the week is up we will be here and we will take you to your new families!" One of the officers said. Because of our money loss, we'd been put up for adoption. We were all going to be seperated now and we had one week left to cherish.

. . . . . One Week Later . . . . .

Brick locked the front door of the house and we were all dragged into the Police car. We all watched with eyes full of tears as we drove away, seeing our house for the last time. After about an hour of driving, we reached Blossoms foster home. We all gave her hugs and kisses (Butch and Boomer didn't kiss her though) as we said our last words to her. She then walked up to her new house's front porch and rang the doorbell. We drove away.

After dropping off Brick, Butch and Buttercup, Boomer and I were the only one's left. We slowly pulled up to my new house. Boomer and I both got out of the car. I looked into his tear filled eyes, mine containing tears too. I sobbed wuietly as I pulled him into a hug, then kissing him after. I slowly and hesitantly grabbed my luggage and waved, walking onto my front porch. Boomer waved too, climbing back into the car. I kept my eyes on him until the car was completely out of sight. that was my last time seeing my Boomie.

**Short, I know, but I have to pack for Outdoor School! i'm leaving on Tuesday! Also, no questions cuz what're you supposed to ask? but still R&R! bye!**


	2. Meet Tatum And Elizabeth

**hey guys! I just got back from Outdoor School! So here's some crap! Enjoy!**

I hestitantly rang the doorbell. I heard a small squeal from inside as a girl - about my age (12) - opened the door. She had golden blonde hair that hung mid-back, with a small braid in the front, going along the side of her head. I noticed that she had bright eyes that were a mix of blue and green, but it was kind of hard to tell their color behind her black glasses that were almost impossible to see through. She was wearing a loose blue tank-top and white short-shorts. "Hi! Are you Bubbles?!" She asked cheerfully. She reminded me of myself quite a bit. She smiled at me with her crooked white teeth and blue braces as she awaited an answer.

"Yeah," I sniffled sadly. She sensed my emotions and tilted her head to the side, asking what was wrong. "I'm just gonna miss my real family and friends," I said, thinking mostly of Boomer. I imagined the spiky, messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes that I knew all so well.

"Oh. Well I was adopted too. I also miss my family and friends. I still wish I could be with them," the girl admitted. "Anyways, we're both foster sisters! My name is Tatum! nice to meet you!" my foster sister who was supposively named Tatum greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Tatum!" I said, putting on a fake smile, trying to get over my sadness. Tatum reached her hand out and shook mine, then helped me carry my bags inside the front door.

"Mom!" Tatum yelled. "She's here!" Then a tall, thin woman came down the stairs. She had curly, perfect brown hair with side bangs and hazel eyes. She was wearing a tight black, lacey dress and heels. She was beautiful. I smiled at her and she smirked at me.

"Hello, Bubbles. Nice to meet you. I'm your foster mother," the woman said. "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me mom."

"Hello, mom. nice to meet you," I said, smiling sadly.

"Tate! Carry her bags into her bedroom!" Elizabeth yelled harshly at Tatum, who flinched in fear as she reached for my bags and stumbled up the stairs. "Stupid Tatum. Never does anything right. Let's just hope you're better!" Elizabeth yells, thrusting her long fingernail at me. I too flinched. her glare was ice cold and ran shivers up and down my spine. i wasn't so sure I liked her. She wasn't as nice and pretty as she looked. "Speaking of nothing being right, who names their child Bubbles? I mean, seriously! From now on you shall be known as... Heather!" Elizabeth yelled. _'What's wrong with my name?' _I thought.

Just then, Tatum stumbled back down the stairs. "Wow, those bags were heavy!" Tatum sighed as she pretended to wipe sweat from her forhead. "Anywaqys, you're sharing a room with me," Tatum said to my relief. I don't think i'd be able to be without Tatum while living in the same house as our witch of a 'mother'.

. . . . . .

"Need help unpacking?" Tatum asked. She was currently laying on her stomach on the bed with a sketch pad out. The bedding was sea foam green with white lacey flowers in random places and the pillows were same. She also had one extra pillow in between the others that was completely white and very fluffy.

I nodded. "Sure. Thanks, Tate," I said. I had figured out that a lot of people call her Tate sometimes for short. She told me she responded to either Tate or Tatum, so she didn't care which one I called her. tatum closed her sketch pad and made her way over to me, pulling random stuff out of my bag and putting it in drawers.

After unpacking, we went downstairs. "I'm starving!" Tatum called out to nobody in particular. "Elizabeth, cook me some lunch!" She yelled with a laugh. She was very polite and sweet and nice, but she absolutely hated Elizabeth and wasn't afraid to smack-talk her. I, on the other hand, was completely afraid of her and would rather make Tate lunch than have to see Elizabeth even for a split second. First day here and I already knew how I felt about her exactly. So far the only good thing about this foster family was Tatum. I was glad I met her.

Just then, the horrible witch turned the corner. Elizabeth glared at Tatum and I (mostly Tatum) very coldly. I felt like I was gonna faint. i could tell Tate was used to it, though. She just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What did you just say to me?" Elizabeth said, with her voice like nails on a chalkboard **(A/N: Five stars if you know what song that's from!)**.

"Make me something to eat, Witch," Tate said in a bratty attitude.

"No! You make your own meal!" Elizabeth screamed, shoving Tatum, making her fall down the stairs. "I've had enough of your bratty attitude! You're nothing. But. TROUBLE! And if you don't want to make something to eat, have Heather make you something! Or don't eat anything at all! Starve for all i care!" Elizabeth screeched, walking away in satisfaction. Tatum was right. She is a horrible witch.

"Who the freak is Heather?" Tate asked from on the ground.

"Elizabeth 're-named' me. She calls me Heather for some reason," i said, helping Tate get off the ground. "By the way, I could make you some lunch?" I offered.

Tatum dusted herself off. "Nah. I'll just go get the ice cream container," she said, walking into the kitchen.

. . . . . At Night . . . . .

Tatum and I both changed and got into bed. "Wanna talk before we go to sleep?" Tatum asked.

"Will Elizabeth find out?" I asked nervously. "And if so, will we get in trouble?"

"Nah it's okay," Tate said.

"Okay... How come you got adopted? I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours?" I offered.

"Nah. I'd rather not say. You could tell me yours though, if you want?" Tate said. i wondered why she wouldn't share her story with me, but I didn't let that thought take over me.

"Why not?" I asked, deciding to tell her mine anyway. "It started out pretty normal when my sisters and i were arguing with our enemies. Weird thing was, my enemy, Boomer, didn't want to fight. He was too sad about being picked on by his brothers and so he didn't wanna be picked on by me either. I had been getting picked on by my sisters though too, so we teamed up to stop them. Things got really crazy when we both had a weird dream. It was this guy sending us a message. He was trying to tell us that we were in love. We didn't get it at first cuz he said it in a confusing way, so we ignored it. next day, i woke up. i went downstairs and my oldest sister was sobbing. She told me our dad died. We then moved in with Boomer and his brothers. We had also found out that the message was true. We lived there for a while until we ran low on money and all had to move out. Now I'm here," I gave a breif explanation of my story.

"Wow," Tatum said. After a short pause, she continued. "What did the message say?" Tatum asked.

"I don't know. Boomer wrote it down but he has the paper with him," I sighed. "I miss my Boomie."

"That's okay! Maybe you'll see him again!" Tatum assured. "What does he look like?"

"Spkiy, messy blonde hair... deep, dark blue eyes..." I said. "He's so cute!" I was dying without him next to me.

"Oh. Cool," Tate said.

"Yeah..." I said. "Anyway, I think I'm getting tired. Goodnight, Tatum," I smiled, turning over under the covers.

"Night Bubbles."

**how's that suckaaaaaassssssssssssssss? lol I'm kidding XD But seriously, how was that? Questions:**

**1. How was that? XD**

**2. Did you like Tatum?**

**3. how do you feel about Elizabeth?**

**4. Why won't Tate share her story?**

**R&R! bye bye!**


	3. Meet Molly

**I'm back! I was laughing when I read the reviews and everyone loved Tatum but hated Elizabeth XD Same here! LOL! Anyways, speaking of Tatum and Elizabeth... here's my update to 'Don't Let Them Separate Us!'! I'll be going back and forth. One chapter with Boomer and his family, the next with Bubbles and hers. So you get to meet Boomers now! Yay! On with... el cuento!**

(Boomer's P.O.V)

After getting dropped off at my new house, I grabbed all my bags and ran onto the front porch. I rang the doorbell, then awaited in silence. I heard some footsteps running over to the door and a girl my age (12) opened the door. She smiled at me and motioned for me to come in. She had golden blonde hair that ran mid-back with a lacey pink bow in it. Her blue-green eyes were hiding behind her black glasses. She was wearing a pink tanktop and white capris, along with white sandals. She was a pretty girl. "Hi! My name is Molly! I'm your foster sister!" the girl greeted.

I waved. "Hey, Molly," I said, still depressed about leaving Bubbles. I wonder if she liked her family. I really hope so. And I hope I like mine too.

"Want me to help carry your bags?!" Molly asked cheerfully, ripping a few bags right out of my hands without giving me time to answer. "My dad is probably downstairs. He usually spends most of his time in... well I don't really know. This one room. He never lets me in though so I never know what it is. Anyways, it's kind of rare for him to come out so don't be surprised if you don't end up meeting him until a week of living here has gone by," Molly ranted. She was really talkative, but she seemed like a nice girl.

"Okay. So where do I sleep?" I asked, almost to soon. I was a little worried, knowing that the only person who actually showed their face in the house was a girl.

"Oh that! I have two beds in my room... don't ask why..." Molly said. "Anyways, you can have the one I never use."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Mm-hmm."

. . . . . .

"Hey, Molly?" I asked as I crawled into my bed. Today Molly and I had played and hung out every second we could. We had a blast. We had really gotten to know each other and we both really liked each other. I was glad I met her. but I still missed Bubbles. A LOT. And nothing or nobody could change that. Anywyas, I had figured out that she's fun and hyper, yet she can be shy too. Kind of like Bubbles.

"Yeah?" Molly said, dragging her brush through her golden blonde hair.

"Could you tell me your story?" I asked. She had a confused look on her face as she raised her eyebrow at me. "The story of how you got here," I said, making it more clear.

"Oh... that..." She said, becoming shy once again. "I'd rather not say..." She put her hairbrush down and glared at the floor.

"Why not? I thought we were friends-" I said.

"Of course we are!" She protested quickly. "I-I just don't really like talking about... that..."

"Why not?" I asked. Instead of getting an answer, Molly just laid down and rolled onto her side, facing away from me, and falling asleep. Ignoring my last question.

**Was that good? Let a me a hope so! Questions?**

**1. How's a dat?! XD**

**2. Did you like Molly?**

**3. What was up with the dad? What's that room?**

**4. Why won't Molly share her story?**

**IMPORTANT QUESTIONS! LOL! IDK! Anyway, like... R&RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR And RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR and RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Yeah!**

**(There's a few hints in this and the last chapter about what'll happen in the future! So look out!)**


	4. Hair Bows

**Hello! Now you get to here what happens next with Bubbles and Tatum! Here we go!**

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I yawned as I woke up to the sound of Tatums alarm clock. That's when I remembered that today was my first day at my new school. I looked over lazily at Tatum, who continued to sleep through her alarm. I giggled as I grabbed a pillow and whacked my new friend with it until she got up, groaning. "Is it 7:30 already?" Tatum asked.

"Yes! And I getta meet your friends and see your school!" I said.

"Oh yeah..." Tatum sighed.

I looked back over at the alarm clock which was still going off. I reached my arm over and clicked the 'off' button. Turning back to Tatum, I asked "What song was that?"

"Oh you probabky don't know it. It's called 'Crescendo' by Little Boots **(A/N: That's my number 1 favorite song!)**," Tatum said, crawling out of bed. She walked over to the closet and picked out two outfits. One for me and one for her. She tossed my outfit onto the bed and then she ran into the bathroom to change.

After getting dressed, Tate came back into our room. Turns out she had picked us out matching outfits for our first day. We were both wearing denim shorts, brown flip-flops and a white tanktop with brown beads on the straps. We then both went into the bathroom and brushed our teeth (we had our own sinks) and then we brushed each others hair.

"Hey, wanna do surprise hairstyles for each other or do matching hairstyles?" I asked.

Tate pondered this for a minute. I could tell we were both about to start acting really girly. "Well, matching hair would go with the matching outfits, but surprise hairstyles are so fun!" Tatum squealed.

"Alright!" I squealed too. "Surprise it is!"

. . . . . .

After styling each others hair, we both looked in the mirror on the count of three. Tatum had styled my hair into a side-braid which she tied off with a brown ribbon to match the outfit. She also left a few stray hairs out in the front (Somewhat like bangs) which looked really pretty in my opinion.

Tatum squealed. "I love it!" She gasped. I had curled her golden blonde hair and then put a brown bow on the side of her head, pulling the front part of her hair back a little bit. "I'm not typically one for curls but I think you did good!"

"Thanks! I love yours too!" I smiled. "Especially the little ribbon!"

"Thanks!" Tate said. "But could I just make one change to my hairstyle?"

I frowned, wondering what there was to change. "Sure..." I said weirdly. Tatum then reached up and took out my brown bow I had put in her hair and set it on the counter. She then replaced the bow with a brown bobby-pin.

"Sorry..." Tatum said. I stood there in silence, waiting for an explanation. "I don't really like bows. They make me sad," Tate said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

"Reminds me of stuff... Anyway, let's get to school!" Tatum hollered, changing the subject. She ran downstairs, grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen, then raced to the bus stop. I copied her actions, but slower because I was still pondering what the bow could possibly remind her of and why it made her upset.


	5. Getting Ready

***Singing* Maybe some pretty girls are in your world-EXCUSE ME! I could also be your girl! lately everyone is making fun! Na na na na na na na na na na! **

**Sorry. had to do that. I saw a video with Raj and Howard from The Big Bang Theory with that song in the background a few minutes ago XD LOVE RAJXHOWARD!**

(Boomers P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of Molly's alarm clock. I got up right away, knowing what today was. It was my first day at my new school. Molly got up too so she could turn off her alarm clock, which had been playing the Best Friend song. It was a really cute song. I had heard it on YouTube, so I recognized it.

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends! Do you have a best friend too?" Molly sang along as she walked over to turn it off.

"He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy, yummy, hey you should get a best friend too!" I smiled as I sang the next line, making Molly giggle at how gay I sounded just then.

"You know that song?" Molly asked.

"Heard it on YouTube," I admitted.

"Same here. It was really cute, I thought. Also, it remindes me of... oh nevermind. Forget I even mentioned anything," Molly said, going a little shy towards the end of her speech as she walked to her closet and picked out outfits for both of us. I raised an eyebrow even though I knew she couldn't see me because she was facing the other way as she rummaged through her clothes.

. . . . .

I came out of the bathroom all dressed. She had picked out white and grey shorts with a black T-Shirt, plus my usual blue hoodie and black sneakers for me. I looked down at myself, then I looked over at her to check out the outfit she picked for herself. She was wearing denim capris, a red shirt that was knotted on the side and grey vans. She then walked over to her nightstand and picked up her black glasses and put them on. She also grabbed her hairbrush and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Seriously?" I asked as she sat me down and started combing my hair. She combed every single hair until it was perfectly brushed and in place, but she left it a little bit messy to add a cute touch to it. She then nodded and started combing her own hair, then threw a big matching red bow into the side of her head, pulling some of her golden blonde locks back.

After doing our hair, we had breakfast. Since I had always been a pretty good cook, I made us both pancakes. Molly said they were really good, too. After eating, we obviously brushed our teeth and then we left to go to school. Wow, was this going to be exciting?!

**I know it was short and lame but I wanted to have the first day of school as a separate chapter. Also, I forgot the questions from the last chapter, so here they are:**

**1. What did the bow remind Tatum of?**

**2. Will Bubbles like her school?**

**3. Have you ever heard the song Crescendo by Little Boots?**

**Now here's questions for this chapter:**

**1. Have you ever heard the Best Friend Song?**

**2. Who did that song remind Molly of?**

**3. Is the first day of school going to be as good as Boomer thinks?**


End file.
